UMA CONSULTA INESQUECÍVEL
by Sophie Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella precisa fazer uma consulta com o ginecologista com urgência, e lhe indicam o Dr. Edward Cullen. Vergonha e atração entram em conflito. O country de Nashville embala está história.


***** ****UMA CONSULTA INESQUECÍVEL**** *****

.

**Título: **Uma Consulta Inesquecível

**Autora: **Sophie Queen

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Humor/Romance

**Classificação:** T – maiores de 15 anos

**Banner: ** i47(PONTO)tinypic(PONTO)com/8x1rw0(PONTO)jpg

**Sinopse: **Bella precisa fazer uma consulta com o ginecologista com urgência, e lhe indicam o Dr. Edward Cullen. Vergonha e atração entram em conflito. O country de Nashville embala está história.

.

.

Se tinha uma coisa que odiava, odiava tanto como ficar menstruada era ir ao ginecologista. Convenhamos que alguém olhando a sua vagina sem nenhuma emoção a procura de doenças ou algo ruim para noticiar não era algo agradável.

Não.

Era intrusivo, intimidador e até mesmo assustador. Era nessas horas – de menstruar e ir ao ginecologista – que eu lamento não ter nascido homem. Não que nascer homem também seja algo agradável, uma vez que em algum momento do futuro teria um médico enfiando um dedo na sua bunda para um exame de próstata.

A realidade era só uma: tanto ser mulher quanto homem era desagradável em um momento, pois em qualquer das duas situações você passaria por um momento constrangedor.

De qualquer forma, conforme dirigia minha caminhonete Chevy 76, informo: completamente restaurada por minha amiga de infância Rosalie e seu primo Jacob, pelas ruas relativamente movimentadas de Nashville eu pensava na minha consulta com o ginecologista.

Desde que a minha ginecologista Dra. Charlotte Anderson se aposentou há pouco mais de 3 anos eu não fazia um exame de rotina. Sim eu sei, era imprudente da minha parte ficar tanto tempo sem um preventivo, mas só... só fui adiando. Ainda mais que a última vez que eu tive algum contato íntimo, Obama ainda estava em campanha eleitoral, e todo os Estados Unidos estava dividido na esperança que ele transmitia ou contestava o fato de que possivelmente teríamos o primeiro presidente negro.

"_Yes, we can"_, nunca eu ouvi tanto essa frase como na última vez que eu tive sexo. Também quem manda se enroscar com um membro da equipe de marketing do novo presidente. Eu nunca perdoaria Rosalie por me empurrar para cima do... como era mesmo o nome dele?! Michael... Newton? Deus, só de lembrar me dá vontade de vomitar.

Mas enfim... voltando a questão do ginecologista.

A última vez que tive um Papanicolau ou exame de mama foi há mais de três anos e meio. Tudo bem que Charlotte havia me dito que com tudo normal como estava no meu exame eu não precisava fazer um em até 3 anos, mas quando a sua mãe e antes dela a mão dela tiveram câncer mama e câncer no colo do útero, respectivamente, você percebe que ficar 3 anos e meio sem aparecer no ginecologista é a mais pura irresponsabilidade, mas fazer o quê?! Eu só fiquei adiando.

De qualquer forma quando senti um pequeno caroço na minha mama esquerda e notei que as minhas cólicas menstruais estavam ficando cada vez piores, eu sabia que não podia adiar mais a minha consulta.

Claro que eu me deparei com outro drama: a escolha de um novo ginecologista.

A maioria dos que tinha em Nashville ou eram o tipo açougueiros ou do tipo tarado, e depois de ouvir histórias absurdas das mulheres em salão de beleza ou na sala dos professores da escola que trabalhava eu só me sentia amedrontada.

Mas como sabia que não poderia postergar mais a minha ida a um ginecologista eu pedi ajuda a única pessoa que eu confiava com as minhas partes íntimas: Charlotte. Como ela havia sido a médica da minha avó e da minha mãe durante suas lutas contra o câncer foi uma escolha obvia quando tive meu primeiro ciclo menstrual. Ela havia me dito que devido meu histórico familiar eu deveria sempre me cuidar e fazer exames regularmente; dessa forma pode-se imaginar a decepção dela quando mandei um e-mail pedindo uma sugestão de médico. Era como se eu estivesse mais uma vez no leito de hospital com a minha mãe, onde ela antes de sua última cirurgia prometendo me cuidar.

Sim, o câncer de mama levou a minha mãe, isto há quase 10 anos quando estava começando o meu _senior year_, minha avó felizmente não fora vencida pelo câncer, mas sim por seu coração, isto há 9 anos. Foi uma fase difícil de superar, ainda mais perdendo as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida tão perto e tão bruscamente, e, apesar de meus pais serem divorciados meu pai Charlie foi um apoio incondicional para a minha mãe durante todo o período de sua doença.

Bem, Charlotte me deu um longo discurso (via e-mail) e me indicou um médico. Sim, um médico homem, filho de uma amiga de longa data; e por mais que eu me sentia ressentida de mostrar a minha vagina para um homem do qual eu não iria ter relações sexuais me intimidava. Ainda mais quando depois de uma investigação da minha parte eu descobri que o tal médico era apenas dois anos mais velho do que eu, sem contar que... puxa vida o cara era o tipo deus grego do sexo, que somente com um olhar teria suas calcinhas no chão.

Característica justa uma vez que ele era um ginecologista e mulheres teriam que ficar nuas para ele em base diária.

Foi entre esses meus pensamentos acerca da minha consulta que parei minha caminhonete em frente à clínica. Notei que seu nome estava escrito com letras pretas numa placa enorme próximo a entrada.

_Dr. Edward A. Cullen – ginecologista_.

Os nomes que seguiam eu ignorei, quer dizer parcialmente eu ignorei, afinal de contas eu era uma professora de literatura, ler nem que seja o rótulo de uma embalagem era algo que eu fazia por instinto. Percebi que além do Cullen ginecologista, havia mais 2 Cullen – uma obstetra e um pediatra.

Bom pelo menos era uma família de médicos. Uma família tradicional.

Respirando profundamente sai do meu carro. Como estávamos em Nashville à terra do country não era de se surpreender o nível absurdo de caminhonetes de todos os tipos: novas, velhas, tunadas, restauradas, equipadas, antigas, todos os tipos imagináveis e no estacionamento da clínica direcionada aos médicos estava – não surpreendente – duas caminhonetes. Uma Ford preta, claramente nova cabine dupla modelo F-150, e a outra uma Chevrolet do mesmo modelo que a minha da cor azul e prata, mas claramente restaurada e tunada.

Era uma bela caminhonete, eu praticamente podia ouvir Rosalie e Jacob admirando a obra prima a sua frente interessados em saber quem era o dono. Ser amiga dos dois desde os tempos da escola fazia com que eu, mesmo inconscientemente, pensasse neles, ou no caso trabalho e personalidade de ambos.

Suspirei profundamente. Por mais que adorava meus amigos, este não era o momento de pensar neles, mas sim de enfrentar o constrangimento de ficar nua na frente de um homem lindo e completamente desconhecido.

Meus passos conforme caminhava em direção a clínica pareciam pesados e arrastados, uma sensação estranha fazia com que me sentisse intimidada e até mesmo aterrorizada, contudo não sabia distinguir se essa minha ansiedade e medo era pela consulta ou porque algo estava errado comigo. Mais uma vez me censurei por ter demorado tanto para ir ao ginecologista, com o meu histórico familiar eu deveria ir de seis em seis meses.

Assim que empurrei a porta de vidro para adentrar a clínica fui recebida por um cheiro apaziguante de erva-doce, camomila e o que supus ser laranja, o saguão de entrada era muito limpo – com o piso de mármore branco e as paredes de um azul acinzentado, algo que confesso, me surpreendeu, já que normalmente qualquer clínica ou hospital as cores predominantes eram o branco e o verde claro, que a propósito eu odiava.

Os sofás que adornavam a sala de espera a esquerda do balcão de identificação era de um cinza azulado escuro, mesas de alumínio com vidros eram dispostas estrategicamente por todo o ambiente, e uma enorme TV de LCD entretinha os pacientes enquanto esperavam por sua consulta. Definitivamente a clínica dos Cullen era de impressionar e até mesmo de ficar relaxado.

Quer dizer relaxado alguém que não é paranoica como eu, obviamente, já que mais uma vez o pensamento de que em poucos minutos eu ficaria nua para um homem depois de cinco anos me deixava nervosa.

Terminei a minha caminhada até o balcão onde uma secretária estava sentada preenchendo alguns papeis.

- Hum... er... eu tenho uma consulta com o Dr. Cullen. Edward Cullen. – disse nervosa. A secretária mexeu em seu computador sem sequer olhar para mim.

- Qual é o nome? – perguntou a mulher de longos cabelos negros e vagamente familiar com ar entediado.

- Hum... er... Swan. Isabella Swan. – respondi mordiscando o meu lábio inferior. Assim que disse meu nome à mulher levantou a sua cabeça e um brilho de reconhecimento passou por seus olhos.

- Bella? – perguntou-me. – _Bella_ Swan?

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu não te vejo desde que terminamos a escola. Eu sou Angela. Angela Weber lembra-se de mim? – questionou com um amplo sorriso levantando-se de sua cadeira para vir me cumprimentar corretamente.

- Claro! – exclamei sem muito entusiasmo. Angela era uma boa "colega" na escola, até o momento que ela saiu falando para todos que eu e Rosalie erámos lésbicas, só porque Rose estava saindo com Ben Cheney o garoto que ela estava apaixonada. – Como você está? – perguntei com um sorriso falso.

- Oh! Eu estou ótima! Ben e eu nos casamos há 6 anos e temos uma filha de 4. – disse agarrando o seu telefone celular atrás do balcão e me mostrando a foto de uma garotinha de longos cabelos escuros, como os de Angela, e intensos olhos azuis como os de Ben.

- Ela é linda. – sorri, desta vez com sinceridade.

- Obrigada. E você como está? Casada?! E Rose?! – questionou em um turbilhão voltando para a sua posição atrás do balcão.

- Não tanto eu como Rose não nos casamos. Ela esteve noiva de um cara por um tempo, mas não deu certo. – dei de ombros.

- Sinto muito, Rose sempre foi estonteante. – elogiou com sinceridade. – Soube que ela abriu uma oficina com Jacob – acenei em confirmação. – E você, está mesmo dando aula na nossa escola?! Literatura? – questionou. Pelo jeito Jessica Stanley a fofoqueira da nossa turma sabia da vida de todos.

- Sim, e por mais que seja cansativo eu adoro isto. – respondi com um breve sorriso.

- Fico feliz. – sorriu. – Você me disse que tem uma consulta com o Dr. Edward Cullen? – acenei em confirmação mais uma vez. Ela sorriu. – Você irá adorá-lo! Ele é um médico excepcional. – elogiou, em seguida começou a fazer a minha ficha. Quando uma mulher com o rosto mal humorado chegou segurando um bebê que chorava extremamente alto, Angela indicou a sala de espera para que eu aguardasse.

Eu foleava uma revista qualquer, quando uma jovem senhora chamou o meu nome. Engolindo em seco a acompanhei pelo longo corredor até o consultório do Dr. Edward Cullen. O mesmo padrão de pisos de mármore branco e paredes azul acinzentado dominavam no consultório, contudo uma mesa de carvalho resplandecia no ambiente. Logo atrás da mesa e de sua cadeira – que sem surpresa seguia os tons dos sofás da sala de espera, estava uma extensa estante de livros de medicina e pequenas maquetes da anatomia feminina. Imediatamente senti minhas bochechas corando.

Estava tão focada em tentar acabar com a minha timidez, quando ouvi o Dr. Edward Cullen me dando boas-vindas.

- Boa tarde, Isabella. – sua voz era como ouro líquido. Suave, masculina, sensual. Um tenor de uma famosa ópera. Imediatamente senti meu corpo fervendo, e curiosa para saber como ele era pessoalmente levantei o meu olhar para admirar a sua forma.

Eu já tinha visto uma pequena foto dele, quando estava fazendo a minha pesquisa, contudo nada, nada poderia me causar tanta surpresa e perplexidade como este homem ao vivo e a cores, em carne e osso.

Alto e atlético definitivamente eram as duas características que se sobressaiam a um primeiro olhar. Seus ombros largos, sua pele clara, barba por fazer, seus cabelos de um estranho tom de bronze, seus olhos verdes, e seu sorriso torto era de causar desmaio em qualquer mulher. Confesso que senti as minhas pernas bambas somente de olha-lo e sentir brevemente o seu perfume amadeirado, refrescante e tão masculino.

A minha constatação de que este homem conseguiria fazer mulheres tirar suas calcinhas somente com um olhar era mais que verdadeira, eu mesma sentia a minha calcinha completamente úmida, algo totalmente inapropriado para uma consulta ginecológica. Assim que constatei que em poucos minutos este homem estaria me vendo nua e fazendo exames constrangedores em mim, imediatamente me tirou do meu estupor.

- Bella. – foi à primeira coisa que eu disse. Ele franziu o cenho, e rapidamente tentei me fazer clara. – Me chame de Bella, não Isabella.

- Certo. – murmurou confuso o médico. – Boa tarde, Bella. Sente-se, por favor.

- Boa tarde, Dr. Cullen. – respondi com um suspiro sonhador. Ele sorriu outra vez torto.

- Acredito que você esteja aqui para exames de rotina? – questionou profissionalmente.

- Sim... – respondi reticente ainda perdida na beleza do homem a minha frente.

- É... como você não foi a minha paciente espero que não se importe com as perguntas que farei.

- Sim... – respondi mais uma vez reticente, mas quando vislumbrei o seu olhar confuso, tentei limpar a neblina de êxtase em que estava e tratar essa consulta como deveria. – Desculpe-me. – pedi. – Eu não era a sua paciente antes, a minha médica anterior que me indicou o senhor. Dra. Charlotte Anderson.

- Hum... Mas Charlotte parou com a prática há mais de 3 anos, isso quer dizer que desde então você não visitou nenhum outro ginecologista? – perguntou, enquanto anotava algo no que supus ser a minha ficha. Pela segunda vez sentir as minhas bochechas quentes.

- Hum... não. Não realmente. – respondi timidamente. Ele tornou a anotar algo.

- Acredito que você toma algum medicamente contraceptivo?

- Sim. – respondi prontamente.

- Qual?

- _Drospirenona_.

- Certo. O seu ciclo menstrual é regular?

- Na maioria das vezes. Ele normalmente é de 28 dias, mas a menstruação mesmo às vezes ela vem durante 5 dias, outras vezes 7 ou ainda 3 dias. O problema são as cólicas que sinto. Às vezes de não me permitir sair da cama. Sinto minhas pernas pesadas, como se tivesse blocos de concreto amarradas nelas. – respondi com sinceridade.

- Sua vida sexual é ativa? – perguntou me olhando rapidamente sobre seus cílios.

- Hum... _sim_? – respondi soando como se fosse uma pergunta. O Dr. Edward Cullen levantou o seu rosto para encarar o meu.

- Quando foi a sua última relação sexual? – questionou me olhando com intensidade.

- Hum... 31 de outubro de 2008.

O médico piscou em surpresa.

- É... hum... tem algum parceiro no momento? – fiquei confusa com a sua pergunta, afinal Charlotte nunca me fizera.

- Não. – respondi sem hesitar.

- Quantos parceiros você teve ao longo de sua vida sexual? – mais uma vez achei estranha a pergunta, mas respondi mesmo assim.

- Sete.

- Com quantos anos você teve a sua primeira relação sexual? – com esta pergunta senti as minhas bochechas ficando mais quentes do que antes.

- Dezenove.

- Certo. – balbuciou antes de escrever algo na ficha. – Será que na sua família teve algum caso de câncer no colo do útero ou de mama?

- Sim. Minha mãe teve câncer de mama e faleceu por conta disso há pouco mais de 10 anos, e minha avó materna teve câncer no colo do útero, mas ela se recuperou.

O médico arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Você não acha que com o seu histórico familiar você demorou muito para procurar um médico? – questionou fechando seus olhos em fendas.

- Sim... mas... – dei de ombros.

- Tudo bem. – acenou com a cabeça – Bom Bella eu terei que examiná-la, por isto fique a vontade para colocar a camisola que está logo atrás do biombo, voltarei em alguns minutos.

Segui para o lugar indicado e comecei a tirar a roupa que vestia. Camisa jeans, calça jeans e botas, afinal eu moro no Tennessee, aqui todo mundo usa botas. É como uma burca Oriente Médio ou um sari na Índia, é apenas... tradicional.

Quando terminei de tirar a minha roupa e vestir a maldita camisola, segui para a maca que mais parece uma cadeira de tortura. Quem foi o infeliz que inventou uma coisa dessas?! Tenho certeza que o filho da puta não era mulher, se fosse nunca criaria uma coisa tão constrangedora.

Ainda estava pensando se deveria abrir as minhas pernas ou não naquela estrutura metálica quando o Dr. Edward _irresistível_ Cullen entrou com o seu sorriso troto e postura sexy. Tomei a liberdade – já que estava nua e ele me veria assim em poucos minutos – para admirá-lo. Calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca e... botas em seus pés. Sim. Definitivamente ele era de Nashville. Afinal só alguém nascido e criado aqui usaria botas country para trabalhar. Suspirei.

- Bella, deixe-me ajuda-la a deitar. – disse o médico, vindo a me ajudar. Juro quando a sua mão grande e quente tocou o meu braço um arrepio, como se fosse um choque, corrente elétrica o que seja aqueceu todo o meu corpo, e se antes eu tinha ficado excitada somente com o seu olhar, com o seu toque eu senti meu centro pulsando.

Era tão vergonhoso que eu estava molhada pelo meu ginecologista!

E quando ele me ajudou a colocar as minhas pernas sobre o estrado e depois puxando a camisola um pouco para cima um arrepio de ansiedade correu meu corpo. Poderia soar pretensioso para eu poderia jurar que ele estava admirando a minha vagina de uma forma não muito profissional. Será que ele notou que eu estava excitada?!

_Oh merda! _Eu poderia sentir ficando ainda mais vermelha.

O médico tossiu para clarear a sua ou a minha mente ou de ambos, e puxando um par de luvas de látex ele sentou em um banquinho em frente a minha vagina e começou o exame. Depois do Papanicolau, senti suas mãos extremamente habilidosas correndo por toda a minha pélvis.

Eu podia me arriscar a dizer que o Dr. Edward Cullen estava levando muito mais tempo em seu exame do que era necessário e por mais que ainda estivesse morrendo de vergonha não comentei nada.

Até que... _puta que o pariu_!

Senti dois, sim dois grandes e grossos dedos penetrando a minha vagina, instantaneamente me contrai. Só me faltava esse médico abusar sexualmente de mim. Não que eu reclamaria, mas onde está a ética e o respeito com o paciente?!

- Isto chama "exame de toque vaginal". – disse Edward, provavelmente sentindo a minha contração, mas ignorando e com seus dois dedos em mim, pressionou com a outra mão meu abdômen. – É mais desconfortável e constrangedor que qualquer outro, mas é a melhor forma de examinar o útero e as trompas. – explicou pacientemente.

Eu acenei minimamente sentindo que tudo aquilo era mais que um simples exame.

- Bom. Pronto! – exclamou retirando as duas mãos do meu corpo. – Agora preciso que você levante para examinar as suas mamas. – disse profissionalmente retirando as luvas que usou para fazer o exame anterior.

Se tinha uma coisa que não compreendia em ginecologistas era o porquê de usar a camisola, afinal o médico iria olhar tudo mesmo, mandasse a pessoa ficar nua. Pensei enquanto tirava pelos meus braços o tecido azul.

Acho que quanto mais estressada ou nervosa eu ficava, mais sem filtro eu também ficava.

Com um rosto impassível o Dr. Edward veio a minha frente e começou a tatear com a ponta de seus dedos meus seios. Eu sabia que era um exame, mas que eu estava sentindo algo a mais eu estava. O médico encarava o meu rosto sem nenhuma expressão, por um momento eu gostaria de ser uma leitora de mentes para saber o que se passava na sua cabeça.

Se tinha algo que me lembra das consultas com Charlotte foram que elas nunca demoraram dessa forma. Parecia que todos os exames eram tão rápidos, algo que definitivamente não estava acontecendo neste.

O Dr. Edward continuava apalpando meus seios, até que finalmente declarou ter terminado, indicando que eu poderia me trocar e depois me encontrar na sua sala. Apesar do enorme constrangimento e dos picos de excitação durante o exame, podia dizer que a vergonha que estava sentindo antes de iniciar era infundada. Depois de colocar as minhas botas marrons peguei a bolsa de franjas também marrom que usava e segui para o consultório.

Dr. Edward parecia concentrado em escrever algo em seu computador, enquanto vez ou outra olhava as anotações que havia feito.

- Bom Bella, apesar de ter ficado 3 anos sem fazer um preventivo, posso garantir que felizmente não há nada de errado. Todos os exames mostraram-se satisfatórios. Contudo devido a sua idade e seu histórico familiar, vamos combinar que eu irei te ver em 6 meses para confirmar se tudo está bem, ok?! – pediu com seus intensos olhos verdes focados nos meus castanhos e um leve sorriso torto dançando em seus lábios.

- Ok. – concordei com um mínimo aceno de cabeça. Dando algumas instruções por causa das minhas malditas cólicas menstruais e receitando um medicamento para elas, o médico me liberou. Pode parecer estranho, mas quando entrei na minha caminhonete soltei uma respiração longa, que sequer imaginava estar segurando.

.

No sábado, três dias depois da minha consulta a minha amada, idolatrada melhor amiga Rosalie Hale praticamente me obrigou a acompanha-la a um baile country, afinal eu vivo na capital da música country é normal que vamos a bailes countries e por mais que eu faça birra para ir a estes lugares, eu adorava. Música country alta, pessoas comendo comidas de fazenda, bebendo cerveja e rindo, e todos vestidos no mais tradicional estilo de Nashville: o country. Era reconfortante e delicioso.

Rosalie com seu corpo escultural e cabelos loiros estava no estilo clássico de cantora country, uma mistura de Carrie Underwood, com Jewel e Taylor Swift de se vestir. Um vestido branco um pouco rodado até seus joelhos, cinto trançado e botas texanas caramelo. Seus cabelos estavam escovados. Como sempre Rose estava linda.

Eu em contrapartida estava normal. Talvez de um jeito meio Miley Cyrus country – o que eu posso fazer eu gosto do estilo da garota – shorts jeans levemente curto, uma camisa de pele de antílope caramelo com babados e uma bota texana caramelo. Meus cabelos como sempre estavam soltos, contudo com leves ondas. Apesar de estar vestida de um jeito comum, estava me sentindo sexy.

Rose optou por ir conduzindo o seu bebe. Uma velha caminhonete Ford completamente restaurada e tunada por suas impecáveis mãos. Era nestes momentos que eu ficava puta que Rose poderia mexer o dia todo com graxa, tinta e tudo o que acontece em uma oficina e mesmo assim continuar parecendo uma deusa. Eu em contrapartida, já na hora do almoço dos meus alunos me sentia um lixo.

E assim nesta discrepância não só na beleza – já que Carrie Underwood é muito mais querida do que a Miley Cyrus por aqui (isso que a Miley é a nossa conterrânea!) como também na altura (Rose chegava aos 1,80m enquanto eu nos míseros 1,65m), que chegamos ao baile.

Apesar de ser em um lugar aberto existia muitos seguranças verificando as identidades de quem entrava para não ter nenhum menor se esgueirando para beber; e apesar de Nashville ser a capital do Tennessee, não erámos muitos em habitantes, 600 mil na verdade, contudo era nestes bailes que eu acreditava que na verdade em Nashville existia tão somente 60 pessoas e o restante fazia figuração. Parecia que todos conheciam a mim e Rosalie e nós os conhecemos, sempre havia alguém parando para conversar ou apenas dizendo um simples oi. Confesso que era um pouco exaustivo. Eu queria me divertir.

Finalmente depois de muita batalha conseguimos alcançar um bar que ficava em uma espécie de container e rapidamente compramos as nossas cervejas. _Budweiser_. Encontramos um lugar onde havia alguns sofás e como estavam ocupados nos apoiamos no encosto e começamos a conversar levianamente.

Foi na quinta cerveja que Rose me arrastou para a pista de dança improvisada ao som de Blake Shelton. Dançávamos descontraídas, riamos ainda mais. Realmente era maravilhoso divertir-se em um baile country, melhor ainda quando a minha melhor amiga estava junto.

- Bella, seja discreta, mas tem um cara com uma camisa xadrez preto, marrom e bege, junto com um grandalhão de colete, e eu juro ele não para de olhar para você! – cochichou no meu ouvido. O mais lentamente, fingindo que estava dançando me virei para a direção em que Rose falou. Demorei alguns segundos para localizar, mas quando vi quem era segurei uma respiração, virando rapidamente para Rosalie.

- Oh meu Deus Rose! – exclamei afobada. – É ele! O ginecologista super e extremamente gostoso que me fez ficar excitada durante a minha consulta. – de repente me senti muito consciente de tudo a minha volta, inclusive da roupa que vestia e do olhar intenso do meu ginecologista.

- Deus Bella! Eu deveria ter te dado mais crédito quando você disse que o seu novo ginecologista era sexy. O homem é estonteante! – exclamou Rose ainda olhando em direção dos dois homens. – Contudo, o acompanhante dele é muito mais o meu tipo! – exclamou balançando sua mão como se tivesse se abanando.

- Eu nem posso olhar Rose! – exclamei quando a música trocava para uma baladinha de _Creedence Clearwater Revival_.

- Bem eu acho que você deve, porque ele está vindo aqui. – disse com um sorriso amplo a minha melhor amiga.

- O quê?! Ele não pode vir aqui Rose! Não pode! – exclamei ansiosa.

- E por que não Jezebella?!

- Porque ele viu a minha vagina?!

- E daí?! Pelo menos ele já sabe o caminho. – deu de ombros.

- Rose! Minha vagina! – tornei a exclamar.

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella, para de falar vagina, parece que estou numa aula de educação sexual e estão nos ensinando a colocar uma camisinha em uma banana. – advertiu Rosalie.

- Rose! – exclamei. – Ele. Viu. A. minha. Vagina!

- Oh! Oi! – exclamou Rose voltando o seu rosto para algo que estava atrás de mim. Fechei meus olhos rezando internamente que não fosse o Dr. Edward Cullen, o ginecologista e seu amigo.

- Será que as senhoritas estão sozinhas?! – perguntou uma voz desconhecida, lentamente me virei para encarar quem estava nos abordando. Claro que o meu desejo seria ignorado pelos deuses e céus, olhando para mim, com aquele incrível, maravilhoso, estonteante sorriso torto estava o meu ginecologista Dr. Edward Cullen.

- Bella, como está passando? – perguntou o médico sorrindo em minha direção.

- Olá Dr. Cullen.

- Oh, por favor, me chame de Edward. Dr. Cullen me faz pensar no meu pai ou no meu irmão. – disse divertido tomando um longo gole de sua _Bud_.

- Certo, oi Edward. – disse sentindo estranha.

- Eu sou Emmett McCarty. – disse o grandão se apresentando para mim e depois Rose, que sorriu completamente afetada. Tive que me controlar para não rolar meus olhos.

- Rosalie Hale. – sorriu sedutora para o tal Emmett.

- Da Hale _Trucks_?! – perguntou surpreso. Rosalie ampliou o seu sorriso, ela adorava que falavam do seu trabalho com surpresa.

- Exatamente. Sou a dona. – replicou orgulhosa.

- Desculpe-me eu sou se fã. Será que posso te pagar uma cerveja?! – pediu com um sorriso cavalheiresco.

- Claro, com o maior prazer. – respondeu com um amplo sorriso e caminhando-se ao lado de Emmett deixando-me sozinha com meu ginecologista.

O ar estava pesado entre nós no meio do que seria a pista de dança. Todos a nossa volta se enroscavam ao som de Lady Antebellum. Imediatamente me senti muito consciente de tudo e principalmente incomodada.

- Será que posso te pagar uma cerveja? – pediu Edward educadamente.

- Ok. – dei de ombros. Sentindo meio estranha segui ao lado do meu ginecologista em direção ao bar.

O silêncio era incomodo entre nós, parecia que podia cortar com uma faca a tensão. Ele me entregou uma cerveja e novamente aquele sentimento estranho nos rondava.

- Escuta Bella, eu não quero parecer um perseguidor obsessivo ou um tarado, mas eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Sei que sou seu médico e tem um monte de questões éticas de relação médico-paciente, mas eu gostaria... – eu não deixei que ele terminasse, ansiosa e aparentemente sem nenhum filtro soltei:

- Você viu a minha vagina! – exclamei meio histérica. Edward sorriu ligeiramente envergonhado, poderia ter sido meu estado meio alcoólico, mas eu poderia apostar que ele estava corando.

- Bom... sim, mas eu não queria que você me visse como o seu médico. Queria que... sei lá... fossemos duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer?! – pediu dando de ombros. Admirei o seu rosto por alguns segundos. Eu não podia deixar de afirmar mais uma vez que ele era lindo, logo se ele queria me conhecer melhor que mal havia, certo?!

- Ok. – dei de ombros. Edward ampliou seu sorriso.

- Posso lhe pagar uma nova cerveja? – perguntou com um sorriso, apontando o seu queixo para a garrafa vazia em minhas mãos.

- Claro. – e com algumas cervejas a mais e conversas que iam desde assuntos tolos a assuntos mais sérios.

Desde que Rose e Emmett haviam deixado eu não os havia visto, mas não tinha como ter percebido já que a minha conversa com Edward fluía muito fácil. Era quando estava amanhecendo e os organizadores do baile pediram para nos retirar que realmente percebi que não tinha carona e estava com apenas 10 dólares.

Muito cavalheiro Edward falou que me daria uma carona, desde que o acompanhasse a um café. Mais uma vez perdemos a noção do tempo, falamos sobre tudo e sobre nada. Pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas a cada minuto estávamos mais perto um do outro. Mãos com mãos, toques suaves em braços. Uma vez ele até afastou um fio rebelde do meu rosto. Meus joelhos nus – por conta do shorts que vestia – tocava os seus, quando sentados um de frente para o outro minhas pernas estavam entre seus joelhos.

Poderia se dizer que aquilo era uma dança erótica, um ritual de acasalamento entre dois animais racionais, mas eu via tudo aquilo como uma preliminar. Uma longa e torturante preliminar. Seus olhos verdes queimavam em meu rosto, vez ou outra eu via seu olhar mudando para os meus lábios conforme eu fala sobre algo que sequer lembrava, em seguida Edward iria molhar seus lábios e desviar seu olhar novamente para os meus olhos. Eu não sei quantas vezes tudo aquilo aconteceu durante a noite, mas na manhã de sol tímido na cafeteria que estávamos tudo parecia muito mais sensual e intencional do que havia dado crédito antes.

Eu poderia dizer que ambos estávamos na mesma página. Ambos queríamos a mesma coisa, mas faltava apenas um pouquinho, um fiozinho de coragem em nós. Ridículo levando em conta que erámos adultos, e que estávamos longe de fazer algo proibido ou errado.

Quando eu pisquei demoradamente Edward decidiu que estava na hora de me levar para casa. O caminho pelas ruas quietas de um domingo de manhã em Nashville fez com que eu ficasse tranquila, uma melodia suave tocava no rádio, eu podia ouvir a voz pacificadora da Jewel. Como pessoas do sul, e habitantes da capital country dos Estados Unidos, Edward e eu erámos muito parecidos, afinal ouvíamos country até sem intenção.

Quando a sua caminhonete igual a minha, mas nas cores prata e azul parou em frente ao condomínio de casas germinadas que vivia uma ansiedade anormal começou a tomar o meu corpo. Eu não queria encerrar a noite, por mais cansada que estivesse, e parecia que Edward também não, contudo o silêncio do carro e a suave brisa que entrava pelo filete da janela aberta, eram como pura sedução e ansiedade.

Edward voltou o seu corpo para mim, e sem pensar imitei a sua postura. Mais uma vez suas grandes mãos tirou um fio de cabelo que estava em meu rosto, e depois tão suavemente suas mãos o segurou. Eu sentia o calor, o nervosismo que estava sentido transmitindo da pele da minha bochecha para as mãos de Edward, e sem querer ser pretenciosa eu notava que o efeito inverso também ocorria.

- Eu quero tanto te beijar agora. – disse Edward acima de um sussurro. Fechei meus olhos lentamente absorvendo aquelas palavras, palavras que durante todo o nosso tempo junto estavam ali rondando a nossa cabeça.

- Então faça. – sussurrei abrindo meus olhos para encarar a imensidão esmeralda dos seus. Os milésimos de segundos passavam arrastados até que seus lábios tocaram os meus com uma suavidade totalmente adversa ao calor e ao fogo que se espalhou por todo o meu corpo.

Nossos lábios estavam ávidos. Minhas mãos trançavam entre os cabelos dele. Suas mãos uma apertava a minha cintura e a outra se enroscava entre meus cabelos, massageando a minha nuca e me trazendo mais próximo a ele.

Eu não sei como, mas já não estava mais no banco do passageiro, mas sim no colo de Edward com as minhas pernas em seus lados. A posição era íntima, contudo eu não me importava eu queria ficar para sempre beijando os lábios voluptuosos e luxuriantes de Edward. Todavia tivemos que interromper o beijo antes de este aquecesse mais do que já estava. Suavemente Edward me colocou novamente no banco do passageiro e olhou impassível para frente na minha rua.

- Eu deveria ir. – disse sem emoção.

- Ou você poderia entrar. – repliquei suavemente. Rapidamente Edward voltou o seu rosto para mim, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua expressão indicava surpresa, os seus olhos brilhavam de emoção.

- Bella... – suspirou reticente.

- Edward, ambos queremos a mesma coisa. – disse sem meias palavras. Ele deu um singelo sorriso torto. – E além do mais você já viu a minha vagina, não será nenhuma surpresa. – dei de ombros, com um sorriso sedutor em meus lábios.

Edward sorriu amplamente.

- Eu posso te garantir uma bela vagina. – replicou sensualmente dando uma piscadela para mim. Senti as minhas bochechas corando com o elogio as minhas partes íntimas.

Sabendo que essa demora estava sendo uma tortura para ambos comecei a abrir a porta do passageiro para sair, notei pela minha visão periférica o rosto dele cair minimamente, contudo quando já estava fora do carro, prestes a fechar a porta disse:

- Você não vem?

Rapidamente o seu rosto de levantou e um novo sorriso deslumbrante iluminou todo o seu rosto, e tão rápido como o meu convite para entrar saiu, Edward tirou a chave da ignição e deixou o seu carro, e em seguida como num piscar de olhos estando do meu lado segurando minha mão nas suas, enquanto nossos dedos se enlaçavam.

Sorri para ele quando caminhávamos a pequena distância até a porta. O que eu posso dizer?! Pelo jeito as minhas visitas futuras ao ginecologista não seria tão ruins... elas poderia até mesmo ser prazerosas. Muito prazerosas.

.

_**N/A:**__ Oi gente!_

_Como vocês estão?! Gostaram dessa bobeira aqui?! Sei que não é a melhor das one-shots ou o melhor dos conteúdos, simplesmente me deu vontade de escrever algo leve e divertido, e a ideia da Bella com medo do ginecologista e o Edward como um surgiu na minha cabeça com facilidade. Agora Bella e Edward curtindo country foi algo que surgiu conforme escrevia e realizava a minha pesquisa. Um detalhe simples que deu forma a história. _

_Espero que vocês tenham se divertido lendo, como me diverti escrevendo, e como sempre espero ansiosamente uma review com seus pensamentos, ok?! _

_Obrigada por lerem e nos encontramos por aí._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._


End file.
